This Is Honestly an Embarrassment to the Series
'This Is Honestly an Embarrassment to the Series '''is the second episode of Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs. Villains. Story Previously on... Survivor Twenty former castaways returned for another shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. On the Íroas were ten heroes, the most beloved people to play the game. On the Favlos tribe were ten villains, the most notorious people to play the game. Some were ready to make amends for past mistakes. But some were just happy to be there. On the villains tribe, tension came straight away as many alliances were formed right out of the gate. And the hidden immunity idol was found. Straight away Maxis felt like he wanted to go home. And he wasn’t gaining any confidence from the rest of his tribe. And when the villains lost the first immunity challenge, he became the first person voted out of the tribe. Meanwhile, on the heroes tribe, Edge found the hidden immunity idol, and Cool told him to plant a fake. Which was found by Nico. Sofi dominated the challenges for the heroes, but when her tribe flag design lost the tribe immunity, she was immediately on the chopping block. Sofi decides to target Beamen as he was a former winner, but Nico didn’t want to lose his closest ally on the tribe. In the end, Sofi’s allies all abandoned her, and she was unanimously voted out of the tribe. Eighteen are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 6 Beamen is feeling great after surviving last night’s vote. Cody is also celebrating, but feels bad that he had to blinside Sofi. Day 9 Three days later, at the next immunity challenge, the villains see that the Heroes tribe has voted out Sofi first, sparking huge reactions all around. Nick has the biggest reaction, sensing a pattern with the way the first boots of the season have gone. A brand new challenge is introduced for the heroes and villains to compete in for immunity. The format of the challenge is innovative as it has never been done before in Survivor Reddit ORGs. The challenge is heavily focused on knowledge of past seasons of Survivor Reddit ORGs, which the heroes immediately call out as a massive advantage for the villains because they have Ashton on their tribe, and Ashton in the past had been heavily involved in the production of the episodes of Survivor Reddit ORGs. An argument breaks out between the heroes and the villains before the challenge has even started. The new format of the challenge ends up being another barrier to the heroes’ success and the villains are easily victorious with Ashton as their hero. The villains find it hilarious how much the heroes complained throughout the challenge. After the challenge, the Heroes are livid at the Villains. This seems to put a bit of a target on the backs of Ashton and Nick. Cody, however, sees this all as part of his strategy. And Banner has a change of heart after seeing the anger about the challenge directed at the hosts. Edge is the first to throw out a name for the upcoming tribal. Again, this information spreads quickly. With two targets on the table, people start to take sides. And Nico and Beamen’s dominance of the tribe is not going unnoticed. Brian! starts to get paranoid when he’s only heard Beamen’s name thrown around. Tribal Council Discussion The Votes